Right Under His Nose
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Lately, Tony couldn't stop himself from smiling when he thought of Tanya. Those perfect sky-blue eyes, that tawny hair that hung in twin tufts above her head, that incredibly adorable face, and that sweet, sweet voice. TonyXTanya. Fluffy Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own An American Tail.

RIGHT UNDER HIS NOSE

_Somewhere out there,  
if love can see us through,  
then we'll be together, somewhere out there,  
out where dreams come true. _

Tanya concluded her song. Tony had been behind a tree, hiding and listening peacefully. He loved to here her sing. Such a beautiful voice. It warmed his heart up and it felt like it could do so even on the coldest, darkest winter night.

Lately, Tanya had changed. Or, perhaps it was Tony who was changing. Or maybe they were both changing.

Lately, Tony couldn't stop himself from smiling when he thought of Tanya. Those perfect sky-blue eyes, that tawny hair that hung in twin tufts above her head, that insanely cute face, and that sweet, sweet voice.

Bridget was a pretty mouse, but she seemed more interested in speaking out against cats then him. The pair had dated briefly, but as time went by, Bridget was spending more time as an activist and less time with Tony. They began to drift apart and gradually, so did they feelings for each other. Tony still kept in contact with Bridget, but in friendship. Now, Tony couldn't even remember why he'd loved her. Now, she was more like a sister to him.

Cholena had been beautiful, but Tony always felt that his love was unrequited, which it pretty much was. He'd become dizzy when she'd pecked him on the cheek, and that was humored by Tanya. Cholena was a cleaner, more permanent break off. Tony had been depressed for a couple pf days after her tribe had chosen to stay underground, but he'd gotten over it fairly quickly. Tony wondered if he'd ever really loved her in the first place, if he'd moved on so fast.

But Tanya was different then Bridget or Cholena. Very different. They were friends, him and Tanya. They respected, cared for, and liked each other. She understood him and he understood her....Well, the best he could with her being a girl. But again, Tanya was different from a normal girl. She seemed more of a person then most girls, at least in Tony's eyes.

Back in the underground tunnels, they'd held each other tightly. In that time, Tony felt fire in his veins, and not from the fear he felt. After finding Fievel alive and well, Tony let his mind wonder back to that moment went he held Tanya and she clung to him in return. Es, he knew there were other matter that needed more attention, but he just couldn't stop thinking about that.

And he'd worked very hard to get that job for her with the paper. Tanya had claimed to want a job with the paper and Tony was ecstatic, hoping this meant she wanted to spend time with him. But then saw the look she gave Reed. His blood boiled. From then on, he'd hated Reed with all his heart and more. Tony was then trapped between acting on his feelings, to Tanya by confessing, or Reed by trashing, which he didn't know, and keeping the only steady job he could. But that only made him all the more fond of Nellie. Tony breathed a sigh of relief to learn that Tanya was finally over him.

"Tony?" A voice said. Tony jerked, apparently half asleep. His heart pounded when he saw Tanya looking at him, clearly confused.

"Huh-huh. Hey Tilly." Tony chuckled, hiding his jumpiness quite well. Growing up in New York, with a cat-attack every other day, greatly attributed to such a skill.

Tanya smiled at the nickname. Just like how he called her brother 'Philly', he'd always called her 'Tilly'. Tony was easily the only one who could get away with calling her that, too. With others, she'd always demand to be called Tanya, but Tony was an acceptation. 'Tilly' meant 'great fighter', which certainly suited her, especially when she got mad.

"What're you doing just laying there?" She asked, fully aware of the fact that he might have heard her singing. That didn't matter, though, She knew he liked her singing. She just didn't know how much...

"Ah, nuh'in." He said in a relaxed tone. "Hey," Tony looked at Tanya. "You go'in home."

"Yeah. Hey, Mama, Papa Fieval and Yasha are all gonna be out tomorrow. I'm staying home. Wanna come over tomorrow and hang out?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah!" Tony said a little to quickly. "So...It's a date?"

Tanya looked pensive for a second, not understanding what he really meant. "Yep, it's a date!" She smiled and was off.

Tony blushed. He loved Tanya. He loved her so much. After all those girl mice he'd known, who would have guessed it. All this time, she was right under his nose.

* * *

Review.


End file.
